Self-service terminals (SSTs) are public access terminals that allow users to access information and/or transactions. A common type of SST is an automated teller machine (ATM).
It has recently been demonstrated that an ATM system can be provided that allows a user to pre-stage a dispense transaction using a networked mobile device (such as a cellular radiofrequency telephone (sometimes referred to as a cellphone)). A server stores the pre-staged dispense transaction together with an identifier of the mobile device. To execute the pre-staged transaction, the user uses an integrated camera on the mobile device to capture an image of an optical code displayed on an ATM. The mobile device decodes the optical code and transmits the optical code to the server. The server then identifies the pre-staged transaction using the mobile device identifier, and instructs the ATM identified by that optical code to dispense the funds approved in the pre-staged dispense transaction.
This system allows a user to avoid having to enter transaction details (such as the transaction amount and possibly the personal identification number (PIN)) at the ATM. This increases security and avoids the user having to touch buttons used by other members of the public.
One potential problem with this system is that it may be possible for a criminal to copy a genuine optical code from one ATM (the first ATM) and then to overlay that genuine optical code on an optical code presented by a different ATM (the second ATM). This overlay could take the form of a sticker having the optical code printed thereon, or it could take the form of an entire display that renders the optical code on a screen presented by the display.
Regardless of which way the overlay was implemented, it would have the effect that a user at the second ATM would cause the server to dispense the requested funds at the first ATM because the user would inadvertently provide the server with the optical code for the first ATM. The criminal could wait at the first ATM to receive the funds while the user stands at the second ATM without receiving any funds.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above fraudulent activity, or other fraudulent activity relating to optical codes.